An underbody of the body is usual with vehicles, particularly motor vehicles. Such an underbody is usually realized with so-called small cars as well as with vehicles of larger vehicle classes.
As part of a cost-effective manufacture of vehicles, particularly small passenger cars, the aim is that as many parts and components of the body structure of the vehicle as possible can be used from the next larger vehicle class when developing new models. A further aim is that with the manufacture of the vehicle the assembly sequence, as already exists with the manufacture of vehicles of the next larger vehicle class, is retained. The vehicles can then be constructed on the production line for vehicles of the next larger vehicle class.
Such a cost-effective manufacture of the vehicles is countered in that many parts and components for vehicles of the next larger vehicle class are not suitable for use with a smaller vehicle, since these have dimensions that are too large. For example, the side members of the rear frame structure for a vehicle of the next larger vehicle class are usually longer than the side members of the rear frame structure of a small car.
Therefore, at least one object is to provide a rear underbody with the features mentioned at the outset, through which the manufacture of a vehicle on a production line for vehicles of a next larger vehicle class is made possible. In the process, as many parts and components of vehicles of a next larger vehicle class as possible are to be utilizable. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.